Lewis McCartney (JAW)
Lewis McCartney is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". He is played by Angus McLaren. In the second season and beyond he is the boyfriend of Cleo Sertori. Biography Lewis McCartney is a teenage boy who has been Cleo's friend since they were five, and following the girls' transformation, also becomes friends with Rikki and Emma. He is academically gifted, thinks of himself as a scientist and has a passion for fishing. He also has four brothers. Lewis is the first to discover the girls' secret early in the series at a pool party when Cleo is thrown into the pool by Zane and his friends, but luckily Lewis is the only one there when Cleo transformed, Emma and Rikki also reveal themselves to him that they are mermaids and he becomes determined to find the cause. Lewis helps the girls in their situations such as the full moons. In series three, Lewis becomes good friends with Bella Hartley, who is another mermaid from Ireland and a new best friend of Cleo and Rikki. He departs for America to study science after he receives a scholarship from a university.But later when he comes back for graduation,he and Cleo have a baby named Jasmine. Personality Lewis's personality is unique compared to most of the other male characters in the series, He is talented, smart, and always willing to help out others when they are in need of assistance as well as being reliable and can always keep a secret no matter what. This led Emma, Rikki, and Cleo to have Lewis's trust of their mermaid secret. Most of his time is spent helping the girls in tricky situations when ever it comes to their mermaid secrets and protecting them as well as trying to discover the cause of their transformation. Lewis likes to think of himself as a gifted scientist and enjoys building many types of inventions such as weather analyses and recycling units which he has tried to win 'young inventor of the year of award' once. He also has a taste for fishing that he often does in his past time as well as inventing his own fishing lure. He also takes part in fishing competitions. Lewis can be pompous and somewhat controllable at times which means he can get on people's nerves, such as Rikki who tends to mock him about his scientific explanations, saying that there pointless and distracts her from her social life. another example is in the episode "Riding for a Fall" when he built of food recycling unit and was demonstrating it in the Cafe, Wilfred became angry with him because it was scaring his customers away. Because he is well organized, He and Emma get along well with each other because of their similar personalities. On occasions, Lewis can be considered to be somewhat of a loner, since he does not interact with many guys, He and Zane have spent time with each other to help out the girls with their secrets, but are not exactly close friends. In one episode, Nate told Lewis that because he spends most of his time around girls he begins to act like one. Lewis is not a stereotypical guy and does not get involved in sporting hobbies such as surfing, motorbike riding and diving Like Zane, Nate and Will do, still Lewis does not tend to mind this and is his own self with Emma, Cleo and Rikki as his friends. Because of his caring, and friendly personality his is more acceptable and liked by many people (except Nate), In the episode "Young Love" When Rikki and Emma ask if they will be paid for getting him equipment for his brother's plant nursery, Lewis replied "Only with my caring friendship". Relationships Cleo Sertori Lewis and Cleo have been friends since they were young, and have each others trust and faith. Lewis is the first person that Cleo would turn to for advice, and he has helped her out on many occasions. Throughout the first season they were shy to let out there interest for each other until they revealed their likings for each other and then they both become a couple, but shortly they break-up, but stay friends and remain a little embarrassed. He began dating Charlotte after his break-up with Cleo which made things very difficult to help the girls and spend time with Charlotte. When Lewis and the girls discover that Gracie was Charlotte's grandmother that leads her to Mako Island and learns the girls' secret, she steals Cleo's locket and says that Lewis would have nothing to do with her anymore. Lewis dumps Charlotte after discovering this and goes to look for Cleo who ran away because of it. After finding her, the two of them renew their relationship. In series three, Lewis and Cleo continue to be together. They also try to figure out how the water attacks the mermaids during the full moon.Lewis is given the chance of a lifetime with an opportunity to study overseas. But he's interrupted from telling Cleo by Sam and Don surprising everyone and announcing an early wedding ceremony. When Kim learns about Lewis' impending departure, she sees an opportunity to sabotage the event and breaks the news to Cleo. Distraught but determined, Cleo focuses her attention on organizing the entire ceremony for Don and Sam on her own, outside the café. With Lewis as Best Man and Cleo as Maid of Honour, the ceremony is icy. Another stunt from Kim gives Lewis the opportunity to declare his love for Cleo and let her know his decision — he's not going. Not to be foiled by her sister, Kim plots yet another way to derail everything and this time succeeds, nearly exposing the trio as mermaids. But with Rikki, Bella, Will and Lewis' help, Cleo recovers the ceremony and transports it to Mako, to finally give Don and Sam the wedding they deserve. In the process, she realizes she must let Lewis go to follow his dreams — and in a bittersweet goodbye, Lewis departs. Though they have parted ways, Cleo and Lewis remain in contact with each other. Lewis returns to visit in the Episode "Graduation", where he and Cleo kiss and dance to Bella's singing Non-appearances Angus Mclaren did not appear in two episodes: "Happy Families" ''and "Just A Girl At Heart" (although he was mentioned) .After the episode "To Have and To Hold Back" he ''left the show to film "Packed To The Rafters" But returned in the last episode. Re-appearance In the final episode of season 3 "Graduation", Lewis returns to surprise Cleo. It is taken that he took a break to visit. At Rikki's, when Cleo asks Lewis if he came all that way just to see her, he joked that he came to see the "new science genius in town" and "wanted to check out the competition" hence him talking about Cleo. They kiss which means they are maintaining a long distance relationship. Lewis' Gallery S03E05.jpg Lewis cleo.gif Lewis3.jpg Clewis.jpg 07.jpg 235028.jpg 24.jpg -h2o-just-add-water-lovers-6661969-500-332.jpg 4522378591a6712114299l.jpg 6p1hmfl4.png Angus season03 mq 004.jpg Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057438-495-415.jpg Cleo-and-lewis-h2o-lleo-5366414-320-240.jpg Cleo-and-lewis-laughing-h2o-just-add-water-9322794-527-348.jpg Cleo-h2o-just-add-water-1894266-2304-1728.jpg CleoLewisKiss.jpg Cleo & Lewis.jpg Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png Cleo Lewis Together.jpg Control.png DSCI0003.JPG Emma on Phone.png H20-h2o-just-add-water-1473559-480-251.jpg H2O-Lewis-h2o-just-add-friendships-2477625-1029-684.jpg H2O Lewis.jpg H2o-emma-rikki-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-2715618-510-383.jpg H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334547-250-141.jpg H2o-just-add-water-Pressure-Cooker-h2o-just-add-water-2234427-250-141.jpg Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg Lewis-dressed-just-for-cleo-h2o-just-add-water-9192590-544-359.jpg Lewis-getting-strangled-h2o-just-add-water-8919787-250-141.jpg Lewis.jpg Lewis Flying.jpg Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg Lewis On Drums.png Miriam-h2o-just-add-water-2663148-497-327.jpg Normal bscap454.jpg Seasonone43.jpg Seasontwo038.jpg 287.jpg 357.jpg 438.JPG Bscap045.jpg Bscap065.jpg Bscap067.jpg Bscap069.jpg Bscap141.jpg Bscap173.jpg Bscap226.jpg Bscap243.jpg Bscap393.jpg Bscap3397.jpg Bscap189.jpg Bscap1159.jpg Bscap3551.jpg 459.jpg Bscap340.jpg 411.jpg Bscap044.jpg Bscap0887.jpg 293.jpg Bscap493.jpg Bscap3223.jpg Bscap369.jpg Bscap2226.jpg Bscap367.jpg 263.JPG Bscap038.jpg ChewisCleo.png ChewisSass.jpg ChewisInterested.jpg CleoCharlottemad.jpg Category:mermaid reasearcher Category:mermaid helpers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Secret keepers Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori